1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a steam turbine casing, and more particularly to an improved exhaust outer casing adapted to be connected to a condenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The exhaust pressure of a steam turbine having a condenser (so-called condensing turbine) will be at an extremely low pressure state, or nearly at vacuum. In the discharge of exhaust steam from such a condensing turbine to a condenser, it is desirable to provide as smooth a flow of steam as possible and to minimize energy losses which will occur on passing of the steam in the casing.
Heretofore, the condenser has been mounted under the exhaust casing, and the steam flowing at high speed from the exhaust portion of an inner casing having a rotatable turbine blade therein is introduced to the condenser from the inside of the exhaust casing.
However, since the exhaust casing has to support the inner casing and to permit passage therethrough to the condenser of as smooth a flow of steam as possible, it is necessary to satisfy such requirements. Moreover, in such prior art condensing turbines, the overall height of the apparatus resulting from the condenser being mounted under the exhaust casing becomes a problem.